


Baby Demigods

by NoirAngel011



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 19:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17473832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: The demigods get turned into babies thanks to Apollo and Hermes, now the gods have to take care of them!





	Baby Demigods

Apollo and Hermes came bursting into the throne room on Mount Olympus.

"So... Don't be mad but we kinda turned some of the demigods into children..." Hermes started, looking down tot eh tile floor.

"Yeah, we were trying out new spells on some of the demigods and they turned into children..." Apollo finished, looking up at the other gods and goddesses.

"You did WHAT?" Zeus screamed, very angry.

"We turned the demigods into babies, father..." Hermes said, not meeting his father's angry eyes.

"Why don't you bring them in and we'll watch over them!" Poseidon said enthusiastically. Zeus shot his brother a death glare, but Hermes and Apollo had already left tot get the children.

"This is going to be a long weekend..." Hades grumbled.

When the gods returned, they had many baby demigods with them.

"How many were you using test dummies?1" Zeus exclaimed, looking at the wide spectrum of demigods.

Zeus could make out a few of the demigods in their children forms. Thalia was the first one he saw, she was walking next to Hermes as she looking around the palace in amazing. It was easy to spot her black hair and blazing electric blue eyes. She looked like she was maybe four, a little older than some of the others he saw.

Annabeth was another easily recognizable one. Her blonde her was curly and her grey eyes were glued to the walls of the building as she stared at it in amazement. She looked roughly three maybe two at the youngest.

Apollo had loaded some of the way younger kids into a wagon and was pulling them, which they seemed to enjoy.

"Okay, lets deal out the kids to their parent, then we'll discuss what in Olympus's name we're going to  with them.

There was a sound of agreement for the gods and goddesses and Apollo and Hermes turned to the demigods.

Thalia was looking Zeus straight in the eyes. 

"Come here darling, aren't you adorable." Zeus said, holding out his arms to his daughter, Thalia ran into his embrace.

He picked her up and held the little girl close as she snuggled into him. they took a step back and watched what was happening in the throne room on Mount Olympus.

Hermes picked he little blonde girl out of the red wagon.

"Athena take you're daughter." Hermes said holding out the three year old to Athena. The goddess took Annabeth an held her close. Annabeth became fascinated with Athena's long brown hair and began to play with it in between her small fingers.

Apollo grabbed a two year old Piper McLean and a three year old Silena Beauregard out of the wagon next.

"Aww look at my babies!" Aphrodite squealed reaching for her two daughters. She took one in each arm and cuddled them tightly, cooing and fussing over their adorableness.

Hermes grabbed a three year old Percy who was pouting with his small arms crossed on the floor beside the wagon, refusing to walk.

The god of thieves handed Percy to Poseidon. Poseidon put Percy on his shoulders and Percy started laughing. Apollo laughed with the father/son duo and turned back to the other demigods.

He grabbed Katie Gardener out of the wagon who was playing with a bouncy ball. He handed the two year old to Demeter who took the small girl and hugged the child. Katie giggled in her mothers arms and started trying to tap Piper's shoulder in Aphrodite's arms as the goddess of love was standing next to the goddess of agriculture.

Hermes grabbed a small three year old girl. Clarisse almost immediately reached for Ares.

Ares took his daughter from Hermes. "She sure knows who her daddy is." Ares smiled lightly bouncing Clarisse up and down in his arms.

"And finally Hades." Apollo said dramatically as he grabbed a four year old Bianca (A:N She's alive because why not. don't question me.) and a two year old Nico di Angelo.

Hades grumbled as he took the two kids. Bianca hugged her father tightly, Nico let out a grumble that didn't sound like he was very happy.

Hermes grabbed his three year old Travis and two year old Connor from the wagon while Apollo grabbed a two year old Will Solace from the wagon as well.

"So, now what are we going to do?" Athena asked, shifting Annabeth into her other arm.

"Ummm...." Apollo and Hermes blanked on any ideas.

"I say that we go shopping for some clothes and food and maybe some toys in the mortal world and bring them back here." said a somewhat pissed off Hera.

"That's not a terrible idea." Demeter said, rocking Katie to sleep in her arms.

"that works, now who all is going to stay and watch the kids" Zeus said.

_To be continued..._

**Author's Note:**

> for anyone confused about the demigods ages.
> 
> Thalia = 4 years old.  
> Percy = 3 years old.  
> Bianca = 4 years old.  
> Nico = 2 years old.  
> Annabeth = 3 years old.  
> Piper = 2 years old.  
> Silena = 3 years old  
> Travis = 3 years old.  
> Connor = 2 years old.  
> Katie = 3 years old.  
> Will = 2 years old.  
> Clarisse = 3 years old.


End file.
